Elle
' Elle' is a Human/Darkling hybrid created out of The Darkness by Jackie Estacado under instruction from Professor Kirchner, who's real entent was to create a being of The Darkness free of Humanity to destroy the Human race by having Jackie empregnate Elle with The Darkness. Biography Birth Jackie and Kirchneer allowed organic material from The Darkness to seep into their bodies and recast its characteristics into that of their own, using Jackie and Kirchner's biologies as a blueprint for Elle's. Apon leaving their bodies, this fertilized organic material matured into Elle. Seirra Munoz Elle lived with Jackie and Kirchner in their chruch/labyrinth in Sierra Munoz. Kirchmer would moniter her vital signs each time she and Jackie would have sex and also taught her how to perfect and use her powers. When she tried to resist one of these tests, Kirchner would activate Fail-Safe Code: Madusa to relax her. After she became pregnant, Kirchner instructed her to use her powers to manipulate the Darklings in the room to dispose of Jackie, to which she reluctantlly replied. Kirchner also discovered a means to accelerate her pregnancy. While Jackie was leading a team of American and Sierra Munoz marines through the labyrinth, Elle snuck away from Kirchner and met with Jackie to show him their baby. She saw the marines and became hostile. Jackie tried to calm her down but she proceeded to slaughter most of them untill she found Morisol Yanez, whom Jackie had modeled Elle after. This gave enough time for Major White to shoot Elle and allow them to escape down the tunnel. She followed Jackie down, but was stopped when marine jeeps shined a spotlight on her. Kirchner found and took her to the lab to begin her labour. The Darkness bagan eating away inside her, much to Kircher's shock. Kirchner tried to perform an cesarian section, but stopped whene he relized its futility. Elle apologized to Jackie before The Darkness, already an adult, burst free out of Elle, seemingly killing her. Elle's Return Elle however survived The Darkness's birth and hid away from the authorities in the shadows of the labyrinth for months. She was found both native and American soulders, but she manged to stay away from them. she fled Sierra Munoz by stowing away on trains, going from one place to another and always finding shelter from the sun. She made her way to New York and would listen to romours and leads towards Jackie's location. When she felt an upheaval in The Darkness, she sensed Jackie's presence and fallowed it. She found and saved Jackie from a hourde of Zombies created by The Darkness, unleashing packs of Darkling-like creatures whom she revealed to be her and Jackie's offspring, created from Jackie's seed that she had kept and fertilized within her from their many sexual encounters. Powers & Abilities Elle has amazing healing factor and endurance, she recovered in moments from her multible bullet wounds when Major white shot her. She was also able to recover from The Darkness ripped himself out of her, though it took her months in the shadows to do so. She can morph her flesh into an armor, increase her strength and agility, see in total darkness, hear far-off/whispered conversations, run fast over miles, and ctreate sharp shreds from her armor to evicerate and restrain her opponents. She can also sense Jackie's presence, even from far-off distances. She can summon her and Jackie's progeny from her clothing and control them telepathically. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Darklings Category:Comics Characters